Enshrouded In Darkness: THE REWRITE
by Haugh Wards
Summary: While writing in Tom Riddle's Diary, Harry aggravates Tom. The diary tries to possess Harry, shaking loose the Horcrux in the scar. Harry combats the two souls and in the process, gains the memories of Lord Voldemort. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; Harry felt himself falling and, with a crash, he landed spread-eagled on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Riddle's diary lying open on his stomach._

 _It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago._

But Harry wasn't going to stand down. Something in his mind was going haywire. His scar even gave off the slightest twinge when he had come out of the diary, but he had not even noticed that. He could hardly think the dragon loving groundskeeper would do something like this.

He had to find out more. He grabbed his quill and once again wrote into the diary.

 _I honestly don't think it was Hagrid, Tom. If he was the culprit he would have been caught ages beforehand. He is just about as subtle as a drunk dragon in Hogsmeade._

He waited for a response. Two minutes later more writing appeared.

 _Did you not see the Acromantula in my memory? Back in my time at Hogwarts when the Chamber had been opened there was only one student who was known for a wild and unhealthy interest in dangerous creatures. Rubeus Hagrid fit the bill perfectly._

Harry scoffed at that. The diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle was sounding more and more fishy by the minute. Also coming back to Harry's mind was the reminder that Hagrid was a Gryffindor. He wrote back.

 _While Hagrid may indeed have a fondness for wild and dangerous creatures he has a wonderfully kind heart and actually likes Muggle-borns. Also I'd like to mention that Hagrid was a Gryffindor. The true Heir of Slytherin could not possibly be a Gryffindor. I may be able to speak Parseltongue but I hardly think that makes me the Heir of Slytherin._

As he wrote the last sentence something clicked in his mind. Students all over the school believed him to be the heir of Slytherin because he could talk to snakes. _Enemies of the heir beware._ He remembered the writing in blood plastered on the wall outside Myrtle's bathroom. Slytherin left a monster behind. A monster only he or his heir could control. Struck by an idea he foolishly wrote the next thought that had appeared in his mind.

 _The monster in the Chamber is some kind of snake, isn't it._

Then everything went black

 **OOoOO**

Inside the diary the shattered soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort was getting angry. The person writing to him, the famous Harry Potter, was trying to fight him with logic, logic he hadn't thought of when he framed Hagrid for the crime.

Hagrid really was far too obvious to possibly frame. He only wished he had thought about that. No wonder Dumbledore didn't believe Hagrid would do something so astonishing without leaving evidence.

 _While Hagrid may indeed have a fondness for wild and dangerous creatures he has a wonderfully kind heart and actually likes Muggle-borns. Also I'd like to mention that Hagrid was a Gryffindor. The true Heir of Slytherin could not possibly be a Gryffindor. I may be able to speak Parseltongue but I hardly think that makes me the Heir of Slytherin._

The new message was beginning to worry his split soul. Luckily if the boy just wrote at least a few more paragraphs he would be able to possibly possess Harry Potter and have him killed in the Chamber. Then the next message came. The very message that made him very much furious.

 _The monster in the Chamber is some kind of snake, isn't it._

Merlin, the boy jumped too quickly to the right conclusions. It was time to leave the diary and possess the boy prematurely. He hoped the boy was weak.

As quick as possible he forced his soul out of the diary. Preservation of his soul be damned. He needed to kill Harry Potter.

Unfortunately, if he had known that another remnant of his soul was inside the body of Harry Potter he would not have dared try it. Soon enough he was in battle.

 **OOooOO**

Ron Weasley was looking for his best friend, Harry Potter. He had gone down to the Great Hall to see if Harry was eating. Alas, no, Harry wasn't there. Hermione wasn't bothered looking for him as she was still confined in the Hospital Wing after the mishap with the Polyjuice Potion, having believed that he would turn up soon enough.

Once he had gone back to Gryffindor Tower, he decided to check the dorm room. He opened the door only to find a mysterious black smoke passing into Harry's body. Harry looked like he was sleeping or unconscious. Then he noticed it. The little black book that was lying in front of his unconscious friend was shaking uncontrollably before it suddenly stilled.

Something was going on and Ron did not like it. Harry's body was suddenly thrown into the air. His eyes were still closed and his face was quite empty of expression. His mouth was wide open and his tongue was rolling out of his mouth. Ron received the fright of his life when he noticed that the tongue had gone forked and looked snakelike.

Suddenly Harry's body fell down, hitting the ground quite violently. Ron, terrified out of his wits with what had happened to his friend started yelling. Percy came running in to the Common Room to see what the commotion was all about.

When he saw Harry Potter lying on the ground, and from the way Ron screamed, he guessed someone was hurt. He quickly got the news what happened before he sent someone off to get Madam Pomfrey. He didn't trust himself to go near the fallen bespectacled boy.

Soon enough Madam Pomfrey turned up with Professor McGonagall.

"What has happened here?" inquired Professor McGonagall.

Ron once again relieved the tale to his head of house, who looked worried. Madam Pomfrey investigated Harry over with a few charms, turning a sickly pale in the face when she found something severely worrying.

"Minerva," she said shakily. "He was nearly possessed."

McGonagall's lips trembled. Her student, one of her lions was nearly _possessed_. Then she realised the word she was told.

"Nearly?" she questioned.

"I can't track its magical residue to find out who's tried to possess him," she nodded. "Apparently the attempt is so far partially successful. We need to get him to the hospital wing right away."

Green in the face from shock, McGonagall helped Madam Pomfrey place Harry on a stretcher before escorting the matron and her student to the Hospital Wing.

They managed to get Harry laid down on a bed in the Hospital Wing quick enough. Before either of the women could gather their thoughts, Albus Dumbledore strode in to the Hospital Wing.

"What has happened?" he asked, eyes twinkling. "I heard that Harry was possessed."

"He still is Albus," Madam Pomfrey shrieked. "I don't know why it is not succeeding."

Possessed? Albus Dumbledore gazed at the boy through his spectacles. Something, or somebody, was trying to possess Harry Potter? Something was very wrong here. He had a suspicion who it was, but how he did it, he did not know.

The doors to the Infirmary burst open and Ron Weasley ran in clutching a black book. Seeing his hero, the great Albus Dumbledore, he went over to him.

"I think this is the reason," he sputtered, handing the small black book to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned, yet he investigated it. He turned the book around to see if anything was written in the back. There, in small gold writing was the name TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

Dumbledore's blood ran cold. Now he knew who was possessing his weapon- er, the boy. He could think of one way to possibly prevent the possession from taking hold.

"FAWKES," he called out. At once a regal red and golden phoenix flamed into the room. At seeing the boy the Headmaster had an unhealthy interest in the majestic creature perched on the bedpost of the bed and started crooning.

The doors to the infirmary once again opened and Cornelius Fudge strode into the Hospital Wing.

"Dumbledore," he heaved. "I arrived in your office for our meeting and the portraits told me you came here. That Harry Potter had been possessed."

Albus Dumbledore sighed angrily. Why in Merlin's name did the bumbling fool become a politician for? At first he was delighted when Cornelius Fudge had advanced from Junior Minister from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to the Minister For Magic. The man was always contacting him for advice. At first he was enjoying controlling the Minister's decisions. But then once prominent wizard Lucius Malfoy just recently got involved in speaking the Minister praises with bribes and a good reputation in the _Daily Prophet_ he had been slowly losing control. Sure, he still controlled the man's major decisions, but the man had effectively cut back on DMLE funding in favour of Lucius' bribes. Not that he was complaining though. Severus helped his role among the former Death Eaters by supplying a mediocre education to the brats of this school. It would insure him being accepted by Lord Voldemort once he returned.

"Oh, god," Fudge moaned. "Harry Potter possessed. Most likely by the monster plaguing this castle. Once this gets out I'll lose my office."

This isn't a politician, Dumbledore once again spoke in his head. This is an idiot. Merlin, this economy would fail badly if he was still Minister when Voldemort finally returns.

Cornelius regained his composure once he saw Fawkes crooning over The Boy Who Lived. He reached into his robes and pulled out the fancy trinkets he found in Dumbledore's office. They were now going quieter with each passing moment.

"Dumbledore," he said. "These items were screeching like a TriWizard golden egg in your office. I figured I should bring them to you. They seemed important."

Fawkes stopped crooning for the moment as it saw its charge stirring up from underneath him.

The body of Harry Potter had turned slightly to come within near vision of the items the incompetent Minister was holding.

"Albus, what are these things-" the items blew up in the Minister's hand, terrifying the man and causing his bladder to lose control. Highly embarrassed, the man cast a quick _Scourgify_ on his lower robes and darted from the Hospital Wing.

Albus was now in two moods. Elation that the bumbling Minister had left the Hospital Wing; dread that his trinkets, designed with Harry's blood were now destroyed. Even worse, the blood that had burst from the trinket containing Harry's Magical Blocks and part of the protection applying itself to Number Four Privet Drive were destroyed. He cringed as the blood soared through the air only to disappear the moment it reached his body. The blood magic recognised its owner.

Albus was furious. Even worse was that there were witnesses. Seeing that Madam Pomfrey and his Deputy were busy in the Medical Quarter Supply Room he turned his wand in the direction of Harry Potter surreptitiously.

He muttered a Memory Charm combined with a Banishment Charm. The spell would erase the last few hours. He was now planning to put the diary back where it came from, which he believed to be Ginny Weasley. At the start of the year the wards informed him that Ginny had carried a dark item past the wards. He could not gather what it could possibly be until Halloween night when the Chamber had been re-opened.

Something went wrong though. The moment he started to speak his wand flew out of his hand into the hand of Harry Potter. There was a brief swirling black light ensconced in the boy's right arm before it vanished.

Grumbling, Albus left the Hospital Wing with a sore back, courtesy of bending down to pick up his wand.

 **OOoOO**

Inside Harry's head a serious wrangle had taken place. The soul of Tom Riddle, not knowing that there was another Horcrux embedded in what he was trying to take over, was immediately thrown into a warzone.

He was fighting with his other half for control of dominance over the body of Harry Potter. The attempted possession had loosened the hold of the Horcrux. There was also a third soul, the very soul of Harry Potter who was conveniently briefly forgotten about as the two other souls started screeching at each other. As the part of Harry's soul that was disengaged from him was part of the imagination center, he was able to build up an arsenal of weapons while the two souls of Tom Riddle fought for control.

"I'm taking over," the first soul said. "I've been in this body for longer."

"Hey, boys," said a candid voice. The two souls turned to face the soul of Harry Potter. Both paled when they saw the weaponry Harry had.

"Have a nice day," Harry said, before pulling the trigger of the bazooka.

A rocket came towards them. As both souls never got the chance to exercise while they were in stasis, they did not get out of the way in time. Instead of being destroyed by an explosion, a Phoenix song came up instead when the rocket hit them.

As a phoenix did not like evil, the two souls were almost forcibly banished from the body of Harry Potter. Both fled for their lives. Unfortunately for both souls they did not see where they were going. The mind of Harry Potter was modified while the souls were battling each other. Inside the mind, Harry had built up a defence that would destroy the soul pieces. The only drawback Harry had found was that he would gain the memories of Tom Riddle, whom he had finally realised was Lord Voldemort. Although he did not want them, he realised two advantages. He knew Voldemort came after him for a specific reason although he did not know what it was. He hoped he would find it in the memories. He also wanted to find out why he wanted to obliterate so many people.

There was a horrible screech as the souls found themselves trapped. Before the pieces could move any further they were destroyed.

 **OOoOO**

Harry stirred from the musings from inside his head. His blood was screaming to be reconnected. He faced the direction he sensed his blood coming from and focused his will to destroy what was holding it. He heard an explosive bang and felt his blood returning.

His blood being recalled incited a voice in his head. _You finally got it back,_ it had said. _Now call the wand being aimed at you. It rightfully belongs to either you or me. You are in the land of the living. I am not._

A wandless Disarming Charm summoned a wand, which he somehow guessed to be Dumbledore's.

 _You cannot be disarmed of the power of the Deathstick as you did it wandlessly,_ the voice said. _It is now tied to you only. Now I will leave._

The voice disappeared and Harry was left to his musings. Shortly afterwards he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~~ **=Parseltongue**

His body feeling pain, Harry opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He quickly surmised that he was in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts.

Memories started flashing in his mind. However, they were not his memories. They were memories of an Orphanage, a rabbit hung from the rafters, a cave by the seaside, making a Horcrux, an anagram creation of TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE to I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Relaxing himself, he explored the memories the souls had provided him. Through the exploration, Harry discovered he had only plunged the souls of Lord Voldemort, but not the talents or the memories that had been in the souls. They had immediately been embroided into his memories and his blood. The power of the magic that had been enforced into his blood recognised each other as equals to the line of Peverell. When that had happened the magic had reinforced itself around the room of the Hospital Wing and had immediately recognised the Deathstick wand. The magic called out for it to be returned and the magic that had been made into the Deathstick immediately transferred to the blood of its rightful descendant.

Now that he was feeling better he had two things on his mind that he needed to do. Get into the Chamber and control the Basilisk. He was quite sure he could since he could speak Parseltongue. The other was to find the pet rat of his best mate Ron Weasley.

 **OOooOO**

~Stand down~ Harry ordered. The Basilisk stood its ground, its eyes were closed and was sniffing all around Harry to see if he was worth obeying.

It had been two days since he made his plans. He had just been released from the Hospital Wing an hour ago and he wanted to sort out the problem with the Basilisk.

He stood his ground, not moving a muscle on his body in hopes of not getting bit by the huge snake.

Suddenly, without warning, the massive snake lunged its teeth forward and give a small prick of its teeth into Harry's arm which was exposed.

~What are you doing~ Harry asked warily.

~I am testing your blood to see if you are truly the Heir of Slytherin~ the snake said.

~What if I'm not?~ Harry asked apprehensively.

~Then you will be dead in less than five minutes if I find out you were lying to me~ the snake responded in a cold tone.

Harry paled at hearing that. Now he was adamantly hoping he was related in some way to Salazar Slytherin so he wouldn't die.

The eyes of the Basilisk suddenly opened. Harry shut his eyes immediately before realising he should have already died. Slowly and carefully he opened his eyes and noticed the largest yellow eyes of the basilisk.

~ Why am I not dead ?~

~ Because your blood has confirmed that you are indeed the Heir to Salazar Slytherin~ the snake said. ~ Which means I cannot harm you in any way possible, and that you are immune to my gaze.~

Harry looked at the hole in the wall where the snake came out of. ~What's in there?~

~Finally I have the interest of _someone_ , ~ she moaned. ~ No one has gone down there in one thousand years. When the great Salazar left the school he had left that way. It leads to a secret passageway only Parselmouths can enter.~

Curious, Harry made his way over to the hole in the statue.

~ By the way, you never told me your name,~ the snake called out.

Harry turned to look at the gigantic creature. ~My name is Harry Potter.~

~And my name is Vera~ she said, giving him a brief bow. ~Nice to meet you Harry Potter.~

Harry climbed into the dark tunnel that was hidden in the hole. He lit a Lumos from his wand to light up the dark tunnel. The light from the wand lit up the dark space which was tremendously wide for the snake to fit its body in.

Harry moved forward into the tunnel, the light from his wand lighting the way for him. He kept walking in, not realising that Vera had followed him in.

~STOP~ commanded Vera. Harry jumped, having not realised that the large snake had followed him into the cave. Vera slithered her long tongue out and stuck it past him touching the dark cavernous wall with it. ~There is a secret entrance here to Salazar Slytherin's private chamber. Speak to it, my speaker~

Harry focused once again on the language of the serpents before turning to face the specific wall Vera's tongue had touched.

~Open~ he hissed out to the wall. A creaking noise filled the cavern as a small part of the wall started sliding outwards like the one at the entrance of Diagon Alley. Once the entrance had fully revealed itself Harry treaded carefully into the room. What he found inside was amazing.

 **AN: Sorry about this story. I had forgotten all about it until I recently got a PM asking about it. The chapters won't be too long though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _What he found inside was amazing._

The walls inside were of a dark green, the colour of Slytherin House itself. Harry found himself in a grand room for an entrance. There were several doors that had intricately carved snakes for a door handle, and at the end of the hall...

~What are doing in my private chamber, boy~ roared the portrait. ~Make your business known or I will force the magic in this room to evict you. ~

~I mean you no harm~ Harry said, feeling panicked. ~Vera suggested I come in here. ~

~AND SHE SUGGESTED IT TO THAT INFERNAL BRAT RIDDLE TOO~ the portrait roared. ~I'm glad I kicked him out of this room. Better off being alone here than being in a room with that little shit. ~

Harry had now come up close with the portrait and had now recognised who it was in the portrait. He had paled when he recognised the man from his History book. This was the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

It wasn't for five minutes that Harry had realised what Salazar Slytherin had said. ~Wait a moment~ Harry said. ~Did you just call Voldemort a brat~

Salazar stared at him for a moment before releasing an amused snort. ~The brat actually went through with the name?~ The portrait Salazar shook his head. ~The little moron acts more Gryffindor than a Slytherin. I can hazard a guess he charged right into a war half assed and got his ass kicked by a Muggle. ~

Harry couldn't resist saying what appeared in his mind. ~Actually, his ass got kicked by a baby~

Salazar looked at Harry inquisitively. Suddenly he burst into bouts of laughter. ~Merlin, that is priceless. I can tell by looking at you that you aren't joking. Just who is responsible for that.~

Harry smiled cheekily. ~Me~

Salazar's mouth dropped open at the declaration that came from the raven haired young man. ~Explain~

~Well, it wasn't really me~ Harry said suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. ~I have been told that my _Muggle-born_ mother~- Harry put emphasis on the word -~had made it happen~

Salazar noted the steely edge in the boy's voice when he said _Muggle-born mother_ and was immediately struck by a most unpleasant thought.

~What has happened~ he asked suspiciously.

As the young boy told him about the views of the Wizarding World he felt his rage boiling. The Riddle brat had indeed led a war like a Gryffindor fool. It seemed like his worthless descendant had created more animosity towards Slytherin's and much worse from what he was hearing from the boy in front of him.

Harry then left the view of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and opened the nearby door. It led into a massive library. The books in this room hadn't even looked to be suffering with age due to the preservation charms Salazar Slytherin had imbued on the books and objects in the room.

"Impressive," Harry muttered. He looked among the books, finding a few he knew he had to read. He mentally reminded himself to come back into this room later.

He left the room and walked further down the hall. Finding another door, he opened it to find a huge Duelling Room. After exploring the huge room he found another room which was obviously used for Potions making.

After exploring the massively impressive quarters of Salazar Slytherin, he bade good bye to the portrait of the great Salazar Slytherin and left the Chamber of Secrets in search of a rat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the Gryffindor Common Room, perched on the arm rest of the arm chair, was a filthy little rat.  
Scabbers was watching the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting to see if Harry Potter was truly better and was coming back in.

Scabbers, also known as Peter Pettigrew, had the strangest sense he was screwed when he had woken up this morning. It had escalated in the past hour for some unknown reason. But now his nerves were shot, and every message being sent to his brain instructed him to run and hide. But the recklessness in him told him to stay where he was.

He jumped instantly when he heard a sound, yet it was a sound he had been hearing for years at the Weasley home. Ron Weasley had let loose another large burp from his mouth. It wouldn't have been so bad if Ron wasn't sitting right next to him and had burped right in his face.

Peter could hardly stand the dreadful smell that had protruded from the mouth of the ginger haired food disposal. The smell of bacon intermingled with pumpkin juice, cheese, and ham. Peter felt like throwing up from the stench. Percy wasn't ever crude in manners to him. The last thing on his mind before he was summoned into someone's hand and knocked out was the desire to get away from Ron.

He woke up later tied to a wall in one of the many deserted classrooms in Hogwarts. He realised rather quickly that he wasn't in his Animagus form and that he couldn't escape. His captor had applied magical restraining cuffs on his arms. The role of the handcuffs wouldn't let him transform into his Animagus form or cast magic. He might as well have been in Azkaban, and he now had a feeling that he was going to end up there anyway.

"Hello, Peter," said a voice. He looked up and got a huge fright when he saw Harry Potter standing there, his hair as messy since he was a baby, wearing a white shirt that seemed to be rather large, and the Hogwarts tie draped around his shoulders. "How are you still alive?"

Seeing no choice but to obey, as he could feel Harry's wand touching his head and the magic that was swirling off Harry's aura he told Harry everything. How he had been the Secret Keeper of the boy's parents -which had put pure fury into the eyes of the boy- how he had escaped Sirius' wrath by framing him on that London Street eleven years ago.

"So-" Harry drawled. "Let's see if I have this in a nutshell. You betrayed my parents to Voldemort-" Peter flinched "-You faked your death and when you did that you framed an innocent man which had resulted with him being sent to Azkaban."

Harry interrogated the man a little longer before deciding his fate. He would Obliviate the small rat like man of the memory of this event and anonymously hand him over to the DMLE. He had no need for him, and as he found out that Sirius Black, his godfather, was in Azkaban, he quickly saw a way out of the Dursley's.

 **OOooOO**

Amelia Bones was making her way back to her office after having to suffer another meeting with the incompetent Minister For Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and his toadyish lackey, Dolores Umbridge, his Undersecretary, the most hated woman in the Ministry. Even Cornelius hated her. He only kept her around because she was useful to his cause. Amelia had witnessed the woman try to seduce Cornelius once, but Cornelius -who was very much loyal to his wife- turned down her advances.

She opened the door to her office to find a most surprising thing. Tied up and unconscious, with a gag in his mouth and lying on the floor in front of her office fireplace, was the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew. Next to him was a envelope that said _DMLE HEAD, MINISTRY OF MAGIC_.

She opened the letter to find a note in parchment, and it went into detail of what happened between the dates of 31 October 1981 and 2 November. It didn't describe how Pettigrew was found, but it went into perfect detail. The letter suggested waiting for an hour if she suspected he was drinking Polyjuice Potion. When an hour had passed with her watching the man who hadn't drank anything she got to work. She contacted the right people. Albus Dumbledore was currently taking a brief holiday from his role as Chief Warlock and had appointed his brother Aberforth as his proxy for the time being. Aberforth was going to lead the trial. She decided to lead the trial in the underhanded way. Cornelius was currently on his way to Belgrade in Serbia for a meeting with the Minister For Magic there so he wouldn't be receiving a notice. Neither would Dolores as she was going with him, despite his best efforts to keep her away from it. She contacted a full contingent of reporters, especially Rita Skeeter. She may not like the woman, but she was brilliant in bashing important people in the news.

By six that night a full courtroom was in session with Peter Pettigrew tied to the main chair in front of the entire Wizengamot. Once he was voted guilty Sirius Black was cleared, whom was already on his way to St. Mungo's for medical care for his long term stay in Azkaban.

 **OOooOO**

The next morning Albus Dumbledore woke up with a throbbing headache. Feeling miserable from not having enough power in his wand the past few days he had taken to drinking some Ogden's Firewhisky the previous night. The drink had not agreed with him for a change. He had woken up passed out in his bath and the toilet was soaked in vomit. However, the house-elves that normally cleaned the bathroom always refused to clean the vomit. He would be stuck cleaning it himself.

He made his way to the cabinet in the bedroom and rummaged around for the Hangover Potion. He found it and drunk it down. His headache began to disappear and he slowly made his way to his own dining table, where the _Daily Prophet_ was already waiting for him. He opened it up and nearly had a heart attack at the article on the front page.

 _ **Sirius Black Innocent. Pettigrew Still Alive And Behind It All.**_

Dumbledore read the article once he got his composure back. No this couldn't be happening. The man who owned actual guardianship of Harry Potter was now free. His plans were crumbling far too fast. Now he would have to make new plans.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm sorry about this announcement, but I no longer have the drive or desire to continue this fic. I have lost interest and have other stories and real life to pursue.**

 **If anyone is interested in the plot and mechanics of this story you may adopt it. Do with it as you will**


End file.
